


nightcap

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Hina is classy and Yoko resists, or the exact opposite.





	nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

In the morning, Yoko will find a way to blame Subaru for this.

For now, he concentrates on keeping Hina’s hands to himself as he drives them home – to _Hina’s_ home, against his better judgment, because he’s not stupid and he knows what Hina’s going to try to do the minute they get in his door.

Even if he _was_ stupid, the fact that Hina keeps trying to grope him would make it really obvious. He’s like a stubborn dog in the way he demands Yoko’s attention, leaning across the console to crawl into his lap with absolutely no regards to vehicular safety.

Miraculously they make it to Hina’s building in one piece, where Hina wraps both arms around Yoko’s neck and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I’m really drunk,” he whispers, and Yoko resists the urge to reply ‘no shit’. “I think you should take me to bed.”

“Not even trying to be subtle, are you?” Yoko thinks out loud as he struggles to detach himself from Hina and open the car door. “You could at least pretend that you need _help_ going to bed.”

“‘Kay,” Hina replies, a wide grin spreading across his face as he flails around the car and flings himself on Yoko.

“That’s not what I meant,” Yoko says, but he reluctantly hauls Hina across the parking lot before they can cause a scene.

The stairs are difficult, but eventually they make it to Hina’s front door. Yoko can tell that Hina has no intentions of getting his keys himself and doesn’t bother asking, just shoves his hand into Hina’s pocket until he finds them and ignores the way Hina’s breath hitches.

He barely gets them in the door before Hina’s on him, and it’s nothing compared to at the restaurant or even in the car as Yoko feels like he can’t breathe without going through Hina, that’s how close he’s pressed between Hina and the door. He’s not quite sure which one is the rock and which is the hard place, although the metaphor still applies as Hina rolls his hips against him and a squeak escapes Yoko as Hina latches his mouth onto his neck.

“Hina,” Yoko gasps, not even bothering to push him away so much as navigate them away from the wall, preferably towards somewhere flat and cushy. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Your cologne,” Hina answers, his voice muffled by Yoko’s skin. “It’s driving me crazy.”

“I’ll never wear it again,” Yoko replies seriously, then slumps as Hina’s hand goes straight between his legs with no pretense. “I mean, I’ll wear it everyday.”

Hina laughs, an obnoxious roar that has Yoko rolling his eyes because it’s decidedly unsexy, but it’s followed by Hina’s palm on his cock and Yoko really shouldn’t deny his friend something he wants so much anyway.

“Fine, let’s do this,” he grudgingly agrees, and Hina lets out some sort of victory cheer as he’s hoisted up in Yoko’s arms and carried in a stumbling zig-zag down the hall. “Fuck, you’re heavy.”

Hina just laughs again, softer this time, and as Yoko lowers him to the bed he can’t help but find Hina a little cute right now. But only a little, because this is Hina and he doesn’t have boobs and oh god what is he about to do-

His thoughts are cut off along with his inhibitions as Hina leans up and presses their lips together, kissing away his fears and anxiety softly at first, relaxing Yoko enough to settle on top of him and lose himself in the kiss, which is intoxicating in more ways than one. Hina’s tongue has to be at least a hundred proof, making Yoko’s head spin as it licks at his and gradually explores his mouth.

Then Hina’s arms tighten around him and he takes complete control of the kiss, which honestly Yoko should have expected with this one. Hina’s always the aggressive one, even when he’s on his back with Yoko between his legs and rocking against him – it’s a belated thought, but Yoko wonders when he started moving like that.

It feels good, though, he can’t deny it, especially when Hina pushes up and they rub together where it matters, and Yoko can’t help but wonder why they’ve never done this before.

Hina’s hands grab for Yoko’s belt before he’s entirely ready, but he’s too worked up to stop him and he all he can think is that Hina seems much more coordinated than he should be as he pushes down Yoko’s pants and takes his cock in hand.

Yoko groans and it has Hina kissing him harder, his thumb swiping the slick head on the upstroke and sending Yoko’s level of arousal soaring through the roof. He rushes to pull Hina’s shirt over his head and fumbles with his pants, damn button-flys, successfully ignoring the smug look on Hina’s face when they inevitably pull apart.

“Shut up,” Yoko tells him, and Hina makes this innocent face that completely contrasts the way he squeezes Yoko from base to tip.

It just has Yoko taking even more pride in the way Hina’s eyes roll into up into his head when he makes a fist around him, feeling for himself the shudder that courses through Hina’s body and comes out in an enticing moan that has Yoko leaning in to kiss him again.

He vaguely notices Hina smacking the mattress next to him, probably looking for his pants, but it’s not until he hears a cap pop that he harshly pulls back, eyes wide with recognition.

“Relax, I’m not going to make you do it,” Hina tells him, like he’s talking about him eating his peas or something much more casual than sticking his fingers where they shouldn’t go.

Or maybe they should, if it elicits that reaction in Hina when the younger does it to himself. It’s pornographic the way his back arches, knees pulled up to his chest and pushed out to spread himself open. Yoko tries not to watch, but he loses against his sadistic urge to witness Hina’s fingers pressing inside his body, stretching himself with a deep, filthy moan each time pulls out and pushes back in.

Yoko takes a deep breath he didn’t know he needed until this exact moment, lifting his eyes to meet Hina’s squinting back at him through lust-heavy lids. “Hina.”

“Kimi,” Hina replies, and like a switch is flipped the mood changes. What was light-hearted becomes serious, what was drunken becomes sober as Hina slips in a third finger and reaches his other hand towards Yoko’s face.

Yoko sputters, not sure what to say, not sure what to even _call_ him, but as usual Hina saves him from talking with his mouth, tongue seeking out his true feelings before Yoko himself becomes aware of them. Hina’s hand is soft and slick when it returns to his cock, preparing him so quickly that he’s moaning into Hina’s mouth, pushing into his hand, which suddenly becomes something tighter, hotter, and Yoko can’t stop, can’t spare any time to freak out before he’s balls-deep inside Hina, his _friend_.

His friend who grins lazily up at him, biting his bottom lip before rolling his hips pointedly. Yoko struggles to keep himself in check as Hina’s muscles do wicked things around his cock. He wracks his brain for something to say, something appropriate, then gives up and starts moving, which is what Hina wants anyway because his fists clench the sheets and a sharp hiss of “oh yeah” escapes past his pursed lips.

It feels too good to pace himself, and Hina doesn’t seem to care either way as he is contently fucked into his own mattress, neglected cock bouncing between them until Yoko leans back on his heels and uses the backs of Hina’s thighs to brace himself. He knew Hina had a big one but seeing it like this comes as quite a shock, making him glad that they’re doing it this way because Yoko plans on sitting down for the next couple weeks.

“Stop staring at my dick,” Hina gasps, and Yoko laughs at the incredulity of it all. “If you want to do something, _touch it_.”

Yoko thrusts particularly roughly in response. “Touch it yourself.”

Now is not really the time to argue, to which Hina presumably agrees with the way he takes his cock in hand and strokes it with practiced familiarity. Yoko watches, memorizing the technique as he times his rhythm with Hina’s. Then Hina’s head hits the mattress and what was previously an atmosphere of rushed grunts is pierced with a shrill moan, his body clamping down around Yoko as he fists his cock and spills over his fingers, convulsing in waves that has Yoko fighting to keep up.

He makes it about three more thrusts before his orgasm takes him over, the tension exploding from within and short-circuiting his vision as he digs his fingers into the muscles of Hina’s thighs and buries himself one last time, coming deep inside him.

When he opens his eyes, Hina’s trying not to laugh. “Your O face is _hilarious_ ,” he slurs.

Yoko shakes his head and pulls out, breathless. “I hope your ass hurts tomorrow.”

Hina throws a box of tissues at his head. They clean up in silence and Yoko flops onto his back, not really caring if Hina wants him to spend the night or not because he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

Regardless, he feels the smile spread on his face as Hina turns and flings himself halfway across Yoko, harsh breath directed into his neck that evens and turns into low snores as Hina inevitably falls asleep.

Hina’s hair is soft and damp as Yoko pries it out of his face, continuing to stroke when Hina makes a soft noise and clings to him more tightly, and Yoko thinks that he could get used to this.

In the morning, Hina whines about his ass hurting and Yoko blames Subaru, although neither really intends on disclosing the events of last night to their third anytime soon.

He probably already knows, anyway.


End file.
